The present invention relates to a mobile delivery flow unifier or equalizer, with a bunker provided beneath the travel plane to receive bulk materials discharged from trucks, and a conveyor belt system to transfer the bulk material removed from the bunker to the following elements of an open-cast equipment production line or chain. The elements include, in particular, screening and reducing plants positioned before removal conveyor belts. The bunker consists of a container open on top and structurally connected to the supporting frame of the conveyor belt system, such container to be at least partially submerged into a prepared cut-out provided below the travel plane, beneath the discharge level of the truck. The conveyor belt of the conveyor belt system, which is to receive the bulk goods, leads laterally into the container in such a way that the conveyor belt essentially forms the bottom of the container, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 33,851, filed Apr. 27, 1979, now abandoned, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Heavy truck transport utilized in the open-cast mining of coal and/or solid rock may prove too expensive, particularly for long distanct travel and slopes, as compared to the use of conveyor belt plants. On the other hand, heavy truck transport has, in the operation of solid rock open-cast mining, great economical advantages due to its flexibility. This has led to a combination in increasing measure of both methods of transport. To this end, a connecting element between the discontinuous heavy truck transport and the continuous conveyor belt system transport is required, as the conveyor belt systems cannot readily cope with the frequently oversize bulk goods portions which sometimes arrive in great quantities during the transfer. For this reason, delivery flow equalizers are utilized, as described in patent application Ser. No. 33,851.
In that application, delivery flow unifiers or equalizers according to the principal concept of the present patent application are, for purposes of transport, swiveled around a horizontal axis from a prepared cut-out area or below the travel surface. It is necessary, therefore, to use a sufficiently long projection length of the conveyor belt supporting frame as a counterweight to the empty bunker. If the horizontal swivel axis is placed near the mass center, this will lead directly to a great height for the drop of materials, such as is required for charging mobile crusher plants.
A great drop height, however, is not always required, for example, if conveyor belts are to be charged. For low drop levels, however, the free projection length of the delivery flow unifier is insufficient to arrange the horizontal swivel axis near the mass center. At the same time, the arrangement of the undercarriage or step mechanism below the frame body carrying the conveyor belt system cannot be obtained in a simple manner.
The present invention is, therefore, based on creating a mobile hoisting apparatus for the delivery flow unifier for optimum operation with the most economical construction possible. To solve this problem, the invention arranges the delivery flow unifier, in a permanent or detachable fashion, at the frame of a hoisting mechanism provided with a drive or transport mechanism and spanning the bunker and at least a part of the conveyor belt system. With the arrangement of a horizontal swivel axis, it is independent from the mass center of the delivery flow unifier, since the hoisting unit above the delivery flow unifier permits lifting out of the recess. By disconnecting the delivery flow unifier or equalizer, it becomes possible, after setting down the bunker, to handle other devices by means of the hoisting mechanism, so that one hoisting mechanism may be coordinated with a multitude of delivery flow unifiers and/or other similar apparatus.
Preferably, the hoisting mechanism is formed as a three-point frame and the transport mechanisms are provided at the three supporting legs of the hoisting mechanism. The motive mechanisms may be constructed to use wheels, a caterpiller or a step mechanism, which are structurally united with or detachable from the supporting legs.
The proposal to have all motive mechanisms coordinated by means of a programmed control makes it possible to displace the mobile delivery flow unifier in all travel directions from a standstill and while in motion. A most economical solution is to have, according to one aspect of the invention, the two-point end of the moving mechanism designed as an undercarriage, which moves parallel to and on both sides of the conveyor belt system, and to have the one-point end on the opposite free side of the bunker, whereby only the one-point side is maneuverable. Preferably, hoisting units in the form of cable pulls and/or hydraulic cylinder units are provided between the bunker and/or frame of the conveyor belt system, and the frame of the mobile hoisting mechanism to lift the bunker out of the recess.
According to another aspect of the invention, the hoisting units between the hoisting mechanism and the bunker are detachable, and it then becomes possible to transport several delivery flow unifiers or similar apparatus in open-cast mining by means of one hoisting mechanism. Also, according to the invention, the inside height of the frame of the hoisting mechanism is adapted to the height required for clearance of transport vehicles traveling on planks above the bunker. Thus, it becomes possible to drive heavy ground evacuators across the bunker container in order to charge the latter. Finally, the invention includes equipping the delivery flow unifier at the removal end of the conveyor belt system with a known rotary breaker, where the oversize bulk goods portions may be reduced to transportable sizes.
Examples of the invention are shown in the drawings and explained as follows: